Christmas on Camelot
by New Yorkie ' Stephanie
Summary: Merlin with a bit of twist Its Xmas time in Camelot and it its full of romance with Arthur and Gwen and Friendship but also alot of Drama rate for more chapters
1. Chapter 1

It was a few days till Christmas arrived in Camelot. The snow had already come four weeks early, filling the streets with its cold beauty. Snowballs were being tossed from child to child, gifts were being bought and decorations were being hung. The peasants houses in the lower town were all full of joy, most could only afford a pitiful amount of presents and decorations but that never seized to be a problem. Higher up into the kingdom the houses bared more.

The first house on the left had a dark green vine with white berries hung above the door and same hung on the windows. Gwen had always loved Christmas especially when she was young. As she she placed items of Christmas around her small home she thought about her very first Christmas in Camelot. _I remember mother singing and telling stories of saint nick whilst father and Elyan were busy on the decorations. I was so young and happy and more importantly I had a family, my family. _A very loud knock on the door awoke her from her memories. She wiped a small tear from her eye and opened the door to Elyan.

"Happy Christmas" Elyan said smiling his heart out.

"I wasn't expecting you, I thought you would be helping prepare for the Christmas feast" Gwen said surprised.

"I am, I came to check on you. I mean its been hard these past weeks and we're not much of a family" he said, his eyes avoiding Gwen's as he didn't want to see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm fine, I've got you, I've got friends and I've A-Art-A ..." Gwen couldn't bring herself to say his name, she had no idea what the future was for them or even if there was a future.

"You got me, friends and … what exactly" Elyan said, he knew what she meant but was just playing along.

"Um … Ur … Nothing" she said with an awkward smile.

"Elyan why are you here" she said fast and demeaning.

"Oh okay. Its evil being alone on Christmas, so do you want to come give us a hand" he said holding out his hand.

"I guess" she knew she would help why the boys had training session which was code for snowball fight.

* * *

Merlin woke to the sound of snivels and sour throated coughs coming from behind his bedroom door. _Just great, what a good wake up a room full of germs_, he thought to himself. Getting of bed was considered Merlin's weak point. His brain was telling him to get out of bed and not to be late for work or Arthur will probably break a cup again by throwing it at his head. While his body wasn't as concerned and was shielding it self from the cold.

Giaus knew exactly what time merlin need to be at Arthur's chambers by and it was thirty minutes over that time and still no movement from his room. He had no time to go in and wake him because he was busy giving out flu formulas.

"Merlin... Come On … Your Late" Giaus raised his voice and wasn't surprised he didn't get an answer because he knew Merlin was lazy.

About fifteen minutes later the door open showing a grump Merlin.

"How late am I" Merlin said with a yawn and a rub of his eyes.

"Almost an hour" Giaus said obviously not amused

"I'm dead" Merlin said hitting him self on the head.

"I know" Giaus said with a smile.

Merlin left with an apple for breakfast, he paced quickly down the halls of the castle. He fell over twice nearly three times before reaching the prince's chamber. As always he ran in without announcing or knocking.

"Your late" Arthur said as he stepped out from his changing screen. His face didn't seem surprised.

"Your dressed" Merlin said stopping in surprise.

"Okay, so think I can be a great king and I can win any battle but you don't think I can dress my self" Arthur said as he closed his wardrobe doors.

"Christmas miracles do happen" Merlin chuckled to himself.

"Shut up and get my breakfast" Arthur said after hearing the snide comment.

"You got dressed by yourself I think you can get your own breakfast" Merlin said with his geeky smile.

"Really I can also put you in the stocks by myself" Merlin's grin faded to worry in seconds.

"Really … I … Ur … Ill go get your breakfast my lord" Merlin said leaving in a hurry.

* * *

Later that day the nobles were having a laugh about with snowballs and joking out side while the other people trying to get the kingdom looking grand. Merlin and Gwen were by one of tables in the hall getting it perfect for the eve of Christmas ball. The men came charging in from the cold, most were very wet and some were bruised. Gwen looked up to see the men in a long conversation with the court ladies about who would dance together at the ball she was waiting to hear who would be paired up with Arthur. _Stop it girl for heaven sakes you know that's nothing to do with you, _she thought to her self. Merlin saw her face and knew exactly what was going on through he head.

"He'll get the most awful there, he isn't that charming. Know one would really fall for him" he said trying to cheer her up but then he realised that she thought he was charming and also she had fallen hard for him.

"I mean, not that your weird and awful I meant … Ur … sorry" he said really embarrassed.

"Its fine, anyway why would I care who he dances with he is a prince and they always court the noblewomen of the court" she said obviously faking a smile.

"Yes and sometimes even beautiful serving girls" Merlin said showing her h usual geeky charming smile.

"Merlin, hush up. You talk of fairy tales" she said keeping her head down and spread the table cloth among the table.

After a awkward silence between them both servants carried on with their duties.

* * *

Gwen was on her way to help one of the ladies pick a dress for the evening when she heard a crash from outside Uthers room. She ignored her politeness to knock and opened the door to find the broken king on the floor crying.

"My lord" she said she flung to the floor helping him up on to his feet. She didn't let go of his arms just in case they were the only things keeping him up as they needed her for support.

"My lord, are you okay" she asked checking his head for any bumps. He looked up at her in shock and then he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Gwen gave a pitiful smile and covered him in the blankets spread across the floor, she had no idea how they got their.

In the end she spent four hours their just caring for him as he had giving up on it all.

Arthur was walking through the castle lost in thought. He thought about Christmas and that Christmas meant family and how he barely had one. His mother was dead, his sister was a evil sorceress wanting to kill him and take Camelot and his father was in a state. Thinking of his father made him sad, he thought of him alone in his room not being able to attend the ball for tonight. He walked past the west wing and head to the northern tower where his father stayed. He made his way past his uncle's old room and stopped out side the door of his fathers room. Arthur always braced him self before he went in for the site off the once great king now as a broken hearted man was quite an effect on him. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door to an empty room.

"Father... hmm" Arthur said to him self a little concerned. _He must be in the bedroom _he thought as he made his way past the table to the little door that lead to the bedroom. He didn't bother knocking

as he had many times but no response from the inside. As he entered he saw a person in a cream and pale green standing beside his fathers bed. She was helping Uther sit up and she didn't even notice someone enter. Arthur could tell it who it was just by her dark brown hair tide up with a few ringlets hanging down. He knew it was Gwen also from the way her dress swept across the floor, he remember this certain feature from the many times he watched her walk away from the hidden part of the castles that he and her shared their special moments together. He shook that thought out of his head, it wasn't that he didn't feel for her it was what his uncle said to him the day he arrived in Camelot.

* * *

Two weeks ago

"Arthur, I am glad to see you and its an honer that you asked me for my council" Agravaine said sitting at the table in Arthur's chambers.

"I'm glad you are here I don't have to rule Camelot by my own" Arthur said sitting opposite him.

"Well you wont be alone soon you will be married to a princess from one of the five kingdoms and many children, in fact I will start the arrangements at once" Agravaine said taking another sip of his wine.

"Um uncle that wont be necessary, I believe you met Guinevere early." Arthur said smiling also motioning to Merlin to fill his glass.

"I have not met Lady Guinevere at all" Agravaine said drinking more wine.

"No she um.." Arthur chuckled to himself.

"She use to work for Lady Morgana" Arthur said looking straight at his uncle.

"What do you mean work... You mean to tell me that Guinevere is a serving girl" Agravaine said with a confused expression.

"Arthur I know I am not your father but I do no what he would think about this... and I think you no to. He would tell you to marry for the good of the kingdom then he would either smack you silly or banish her" He said.

"But I love her more then I can say" Arthur said with slight anger in hi voice.

"Yes but you also love Camelot and I'm afraid that is more important. You must understand that being a king is hard and forging an alliance is very important for a Kingdoms future. The other Kingdoms will never respect you and especially her if she becomes your queen. Do this for your people" Agravaine left the princes chambers.

Arthur was sitting in silence, he mind was going through overload while his heart was breaking. He knew what he had to do even if he did love her.

"My lord, Gwen is ..." Merlin said but couldn't finish because the prince raised his hand before he could complete his sentence.

"You can go now Merlin" He said still no looking at his man servant. Merlin walked out and left him in his room. _What is Arthur thinking, his uncle isn't the king and Gwen and Arthur has been through to much just for some washed up wannabe man to crush them_ Merlin thought to himself as he passed through the corridors of the castle.

* * *

"Your Highness" Gwen said awakening Arthur from his thoughts. She felt awkward being alone with him, well Uther was there but it was like they were alone.

"I didn't know you were in here, ur I um... Gwen.. or" Arthur said calling himself an idiot in his mind.

"Your fathers fine" She said fiddling with her gown.

There was so much tension between them you could cut it with a knife. They wouldn't look directly at each other because of the overwhelming sensation to hold one another. Arthur lent against the wall while Gwen stood by Uthers bed side, he was fast asleep. They were only a few meters apart but it felt like miles. Arthur stared at his father and thought of the situation him and Gwen were in. _Damn, I had saved her life she has mine. She was the only one ever to speak up to me and tell me I was wrong. I stood up to my father for her. She broke the love spell on me. I gave her her brother back and now we can't even be in the same room as each other _Arthur thought to himself. Then all his memories of Gwen went rushing to his head causing him to do something.

"Gwen I can't bare this any longer" Arthur said not only shocking himself but Gwen to.

"Bare what my lord, I am confused" Gwen said disagreeing with her heart.

"I.. I lo" Arthur couldn't finish his sentence.

"You can't finish that sentence because it can't be" Gwen said hurting the prince and herself.

"But we tried so hard" Arthur this time looking straight into her eyes.

" You shouldn't have to try.. every time we get so close some thing happens and maybe that's fate" she said.

"Gwen" Arthur said almost crying, he stepped closer.

"No... ever since this has started all those years ago in my house we knew something was wrong.. but we were so stupidly in love that we were to blind to see it. I am a peasant, a commoner, someone who serves all day and night" She said stepping back.

"You are a prince soon to be king and you are destined to marry a beautiful princess and have royal blood children that is the way it happens" she said about to walk out when Arthur grabbed her arm, he wasn't letting his heart break without a fight.

"Your beautiful, your noble your Gwen. Many things have come between us you may think its fate telling us to stop well I think its fate saying whatever life throws at us we come out stronger" he said not letting go.

"I love you and when you love someone you never stand in their way, Arthur I'm doing you a favour. As I have heard many times your marriage will give Camelot a future and their king respect and I will not take that away from you" she said not being able to look at him.

"I have never regretted this and i never will, you have helped me become me basically and for that I am grateful. You will forever be in my heart just no by my side" and with that said he loosened his grip and she left as her heart had cracks upon cracks, as he saw her leave from the corner of his eye a independent tear left his eye and fell down his face.

"I always will" he murmured to himself.

* * *

Merlin was wondering out in the forest looking for herbs. His hands were freezing as he search through the snow to find plants. As he wondered through a thick snow laden meadow he began to think about Christmas and how he didn't have his wish. He wished hope for all those families that have lost because of him. Such as Freya and Isolde, Balinor, Tom Gwen's father. And Will from Ealdor and many more. He thought these were the people he could of saved but failed to and he has that heavy burden on his heart.

A few hours Merlin had returned with very few herbs and headed towards Gaius chambers, before he entered he heard Gaius and Agravaine talking.

"Im being serous Gaius its better you leave it me as I am family and he has asked for me himself" Agravaine said just leaving. He smiled at Merlin on the way out.

"What was that about" Merlin asked setting down the herbs.

"Nothing anyway is that all you got" Gaius said hold the basket up examining it.

"The winter has killed most of them and are you sure things are okay we aren't getting kicked out" Merlin said sitting down.

"No why would you say that" Gaius replied giving merlin a bowl of hot water to warm his hands.

"Because he is trying to change everything, I don't like him he told..." Merlin stopped himself not wanting to say it.

"Umm he looks weird" Merlin said changing the subject.

"There must be another reason why you don't like him I mean you look weird and I'm not judging you" Gaius said smirking.

"He tried to make Arthur get rid of Gwen" Merlin said his smile turn into a frown.

"What did Arthur do" Gaius asked with worry in his voice.

"He is just keeping her at a distance which is obviously hurting both him and her but I think Agravaine got to Gwen" Merlin said his frown growing more intense.

"Gwen wouldn't she is strong" Gaius said placing the herbs into a boiling pot.

"She is but if Agravaine convinced her that she is just getting in his way she will definitely break it off don't you think" Merlin said watching Gaius.

"Well lets hope he hasn't got to her" Gaius said as Merlin walked to his room. After Gaius was sure Merlin had gone to bed as it was late he set off on his own mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin with a bit of twist

Uther is still in the the heart broken shock so it's Arthur' first Christmas without him really. And Gwen isn't having the best of times her self. Will Merlin change that and help them enjoy Christmas or will his own sadness over come the cheer.

Chapter 2

* * *

Gaius made his way through the corridors leading to the princes chambers. He knocked very loud on the door so the prince would hear even if he was awake. It took a while but the words come in came through the big oak doors. Gaius entered and it was obvious that the prince was hoping it was someone else as his smile shrunk a bit.

"I hope I didn't wake you" Gaius said looking at the state of Arthur's room.

"Umm no its fine.. oh and have you seen G-w-g" Arthur stopped himself and shook his head.

"Who my lord" Gaius said guessing it would be Gwen.

"Um nobody actually Merlin as you can see my room is a mess" He said looking around the room.

"My lord I'm afraid he is feeling rather down" Gaius said walking toward a chair.

"Not the only one" Arthur said his back to him as if almost he couldn't believe he said it.

Arthur and Gaius sat at the table both had full glasses of wine that sat their for ages. The men were discussing the farmers and it was clear neither was really interested in. Arthur just stared endlessly into his glass as the awkward silence continued, Gaius just stared at the prince knowing something lately.

"My Lord what's so troubling it makes us talk endlessly about farming and making you seem so distant" Gaius said moving his glass so he wouldn't knock it over.

Arthur got up from his seat and picked up his glass and walked to the window. He stared endlessly out it and finally put his glass to his lips slowly sipping it.

"You wouldn't" understand he said taking a bigger sip than before.

"Arthur you may think Im old and I will not understand love at your age but Arthur I was in love once before and I know how a broken heart feels" Gaius said causing the prince to put his glass down and look over at him.

"Gaius I have no idea what your talking about" Arthur said looking away as in shame.

"Arthur would you be this sulky sitting with a old man while you were in love which you are after the events you and Gwen have been in" Gaius said getting up ready to leave.

"No you would be holding Gwen now there is the chance for you to be together and Before I go and leave you to sleep its your Kingdom not Agravaine's" with that said he left the chamber and walked to his own.

* * *

2 Days to Christmas

Gwen was running around the kitchens as was others trying to get the Castle in order she had purposely keep her self busy in the kitchen so she wouldn't bump into any Knights and princes. When their was finally no work for her she left the kitchens. She found herself taking a clothes basket to Uthers room, she tried not to stand out so she kept to the side so know one would really notice her and just think she was just another servant passing through. When she was busy seeing who was behind her she bumped into a group of knights. She went crashing to the ground along with the basket. She looked up to see Elyan and Gwaine looking worried.

"Gwen are you okay" her brother asked helping he to her feet.

"Im fine, thankyou" Gwen said, she still looked like she had been crying.

"Gwen... why the tears" ask Gwaine picking up the basket.

"Um I hurt my self.. yes from the fall ill be alright anyway got to go, busy bee thats me bye" and with that out of the ordinary speech she left the knights in silence.

"What the hell" Gwaine said watching Gwen rush off into the distance castle.

"I have no idea maybe its something to do with christmas or umm i dont no" Elyan said rather confused.

"Really she is your sister" Gwaine said implying that Elyan should no more about her.

"Oh come on I havent been here that long and anyway she will probably talk to Merlin" Elyan said.

"Well then go talk to Merlin" Gwaine said pushing his friend.

"I can't bother him with this he already seems really down" Elyan said nearly stumbling from Gwaines friendly gesture.

"What Merlin is depressed since when" Gwaine asked looking like a twat.

"Since the battle, wait you hadn't noticed some friend you are" Elyan said as both the nights walked off.

* * *

Gwaine had token Elyan's joke to seriously. He started thinking of when he first arrived in Camelot and how he was banished by a noblemen because he did what was right even though it ment he had to cross noble knights if you could call him that. He started having flash backs.

Flash Back #1

"I'd love to see Arthur's face when he gets that bill" Gwaine said chuckling.

"Right. What is it with you and nobles?" Merlin asked polishing another shoe

"Oh, nothing. My father was a knight in Caerleon's army. He died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. And when she went to the King for help, he turned her away" Gwaine said, his mood change almost completely. He now look like a man who had lost so much.

"You didn't know him?" Merlin said with confusion but also pity

"Just some stories I've been told" Gwaine said with a smile as though a nice thought or memory swept into his head.

"Yeah, I know how that feels. I met my father just briefly before he died" Merlin now shared the lost expression as Gwaine.

"Why?" Gwaine asked.

"He was banished" he said calmly but inside he felt his blood boil.

"What had he done?" Gwaine said as he eyed Merlin.

"Nothing. He served the King" Merlin said as the images of Uther and Balinor swepted into his head.

"But the King turned against him? That doesn't surprise me" Gwaine said with hints of anger.

"Arthur's not like that." He said all to defensively

"Ha! Maybe. But none of them are worth dying for, heh?" Gwaine replied.

Gwaine laughed, and then hits his head on wall, and laughs some more.

Flash Back #2

"Where will you go?" Merlin said very worried.

"I was thinking Mercia" Gwaine said causally

"It's dangerous" Merlin said even more worried.

"Yeah. And you get a lot more ale for your money. I'm joking" Gwaine said smiling.

"Why don't you tell the King who you really are, he'll grant you a pardon, you can stay in Camelot?" Merlin asked almost like he was going to do it himself.

"I could never serve under a man like Uther" Gwaine said very disgusted.

"Yet you helped Arthur" Merlin said confronting Gwaine.

"He stood up for me" Gwaine said a little shocked as Arthur stood up to his father, the king.

"I knew he would" Merlin said proud and strong as though him and Arthur were brothers.

"That showed he is, indeed, a noble man" Gwaine said not at all surprised and yet he sounded a little proud.

"Then why don't you stay?" Merlin said confronting Gwaine.

Gwaine sighed..

"You could be a knight. Like your father. You and Arthur, you fought well together" Merlin said so desperately not wanting him to go.

"Then maybe one day we will again" Gwaine said walking off smiling.

Flash back over

Gwaine smiled as he remember how worried his friend was for him and now relised he hadn't even noticed or cared about Merlin since he was a knight. He remember his father and how he vowed to himself never to be basically what Uther was. He now made a rash decision to not be a knight anymore.


End file.
